


Palpable

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drawing, Hands, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki enjoys observing Tony in his workshop.





	Palpable

Loki liked to watch Tony work. He was entranced by Tony’s hands gesturing at the computer screens, by his nimble fingers manipulating the bits of metal. Sometimes Loki would bring his drawing pad to Tony’s workshop. With black ink Loki would create endless images of Tony’s hands. Loki knew there was magic in those hands, a different sort of magic than what Loki practiced, and one which eluded and fascinated him. It was cool and burning at once, it was aggressive, and protective. It was like the glare of sunlight reflecting off metal; it blinded Loki, and it warmed him.


End file.
